


gore without plot 1

by saturno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Gross, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Infection, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturno/pseuds/saturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>theme is 'infected'</p>
            </blockquote>





	gore without plot 1

**Author's Note:**

> i actually was cleaning out my phone and found this thing from august.

He dreams of bacteria so numerous - millions. trillions. - that they become a thick clotting paste that squirts from the punctures on the inside of his arm in gagging heaving waves. He clenches his fist into a weak, shaking shape, and the small amount of pressure sends white and brown infection pouring down his forearm, spattering on the ground around him. He can feel it throbbing out of tempo with his heartbeat in tight, burning waves, like something alive and aware. He thinks of a sink backed up and overflowing with liquefied garbage. Black, wet filth. In his dream, he breathes shallowly, stuttering, and presses down with the fingers of his other hand, looking for the pulse of vein underneath the slow throb of infection.


End file.
